


september

by younglemonade



Series: Day of the Summer 2017 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood AU, F/F, hi guys i used to be newyorkrenegades welcome to my new username, yeet i love percy jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younglemonade/pseuds/younglemonade
Summary: fourth day of the summer: supercorp + demigod au/ / /“And,” Alex says, in that teasing tone she has, the one that means either she’s brought Kara a haul of treats from last time she went to the mortal world, or has some truly delicious gossip from the Aphrodite kids, “we’re getting a new full-time resident.”





	september

**Author's Note:**

> note removed

Camp always looks different towards the end of the summer, like it’s been caught in the final seconds before sleep. Which is stupid, of course, because a place can’t hibernate, but… well, Kara feels like it can. It gives off the same feeling as a rest-stop at 3am, or an airport on a quiet day – like it’s between states, not quite real, not existing exactly as it was meant to. The cabins are mostly silent, except for the few that contain other year-round residents, like her. The lake is chuckling with nymphs but not teenagers splashing each other, falling out of canoes. The dining areas are deserted, and there are no games going on in the woods.

She’ll feel better about it in a few days. But with the summer so shiny and iridescent behind her, glowing with tinted memories, it’s hard to find Camp as peaceful as she usually does.

The rain starts in tiny flecks, the drops so small they’re hardly wet, and feel almost like confetti in her hair, on her shoulders. She looks up, and wonders if her father is ever looking down. Kara doesn’t begrudge his distance – he’s a _god_ , and she understands. She understood a lot less when she was little, when Alex brought her to Camp and John told her that she couldn’t leave, that they’d find her if she did.

And she loves it here. She does. But, she loves it more in June, when this place is full to bursting with kids excited to see their friends, excited to see _her._ But Winn from Hephaestus went home yesterday, and James from Apollo the day before. Alex is still here, like she always is, but while it only takes a minute to get used to the rowdiness of having everyone around again, it takes months to get used to the quiet once they’re gone.

“Hey.” Someone warm steps up to her side, and Kara knows it’s Alex without having to look.

“Hi.”

Alex doesn’t ask how she’s feeling, she only has to look at the sky. While Kara can’t _technically_ control the weather, they’d found out years ago that it’s weirdly responsive to her emotions, particularly the enchanted sky above Camp Half-Blood.

“You know I’ll bring them back to visit, like, _all the time_ ,” Alex promises, reaching out and wrapping an arm around her in a loose hug, one that Kara remembers from her very first few days here as a seven-year-old, when everything was new and still a little scary.

“I know.”

“ _And_ ,” Alex says, in that teasing tone she has, the one that means either she’s brought Kara a haul of treats from last time she went to the mortal world, or has some truly delicious gossip from the Aphrodite kids, “we’re getting a new full-time resident.”

Kara perks up. She loves kids, loves how bright they are, and always enjoys showing someone around Camp. The tree that used to be her half-sister, the one who runs with the hunters now; the old buildings; the cabins full of others _just like them_. The wonder that spreads across their faces and the way they shake with excitement is its own kind of magic.

“How old?” she asks. Most of the full-time residents stay year-round because they’re too powerful; everything about them shouts DEMIGOD from a mile away. That kind of energy… well, if those kids aren’t scooped up by Camp before ten years old at the most, they don’t tend to get a chance to be scooped up at all.

“She’s sixteen.”

Kara whirls around. “ _Sixteen_? She’s powerful enough to be a full-timer but they haven’t found her before now? Who the hell has she been living with?” Someone human enough to hide the stench of a powerful demigod that long… Kara shudders to think of it.

“Not who. Where. She’s been at Camp Jupiter since she was a kid. She’s a daughter of Minerva. Well, Athena. Kinda.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “I know who Minerva is, Alex. But… Minerva’s hardly Big Three.”

Alex grins. “Yeah, but get this. Her dad is a son of Ares. The child of a god and a demigod. Wild, huh?”

“Why not stay at Jupiter?”

There’s a beat of quiet. Kara turns away from Alex to gaze back out at the lake. “Her adoptive older brother, a kid of Ares. They were close. But, he, uh. He went on a quest, and didn’t really come back the same. Started talking about how all monsters deserve to die. Except he wasn’t just killing the ones trying to kill us. He was going after nymphs and satyrs and… yeah. She stopped him. But I think she needs to get away, and John said we’d take her.”

“Of course we’ll take her,” Kara agrees. She smiles. “I can’t believe we’re getting a full-timer. _My age_. This is awesome!”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Maybe she’ll actually be able to get you to study.”

“Hey! I study.”

“Trying to teach yourself to fly is not the same as studying.”

Kara sticks her tongue out. “It’s a lot more helpful than half the stuff you try and teach me, anyway.”

“Architecture is interesting!”

/ / /

It’s two days later that Alex brings her to Camp. Kara watches from the Big House as they walk up the hill, a bit worse for wear. She can only imagine that their path here wasn’t easy; the monsters wouldn’t exactly take it easy on a teenager with powers from two gods.

As they get closer, Kara gets her first real look at the new girl. She’s not quite as tall as Alex, and she’s totally gorgeous – sharp bones, pale skin, long hair that hangs prettily around her face. Her eyes are bright, too; but not in a happy way, in a jagged way, like how freshly broken glass glints in the sun. Kara nearly asks John, _are you sure she isn’t a daughter of Aphrodite?_

“Kara,” Alex puffs out. She’s clearly exhausted. There’s a gash on her arm and a few bruises littering her skin. The girl is in a similar state. They expected as much; there’s ambrosia on the table just inside. “Meet Lena Luthor, grandchild of Ares and daughter of Minerva. Lena Luthor, this is Kara Danvers, daughter of Zeus.”

Suddenly September is looking up.


End file.
